The Shadow Of The Sun
by Mossnose
Summary: When a powerful evil rises, and her equal cannot stop her, only the Digidestined can. Betrayal, distrust, and anger run wild can they stop her before it's too late? Digimon020304 crossover. Couples: Sorato, Takari, Kenyako, Mimoe, Ryuki, Jurato, Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another new one. Big whoop. I'll update this one as soon as I can. I've got exams, and I get easily distracted by other things, so I often have a hard time keeping up with things. Oh well. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I only own what I say I own.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Prologue_

_The Birth Of Legends_

In the beginning, when the Digital World was young, the five Digimon Sovereigns ruled. Azulongmon the blue dragon ruled the east, Baihumon the white tiger ruled the west, Ebonwumon the green turtle ruled the north, Zhuqiaomon the red phoenix ruled the south, and Fanglongmon the golden dragon ruled the centre. For a long time, everything was peaceful. That was, until the disaster.

A massive group of powerful rebel Digimon began to try to overthrow the Sovereigns. They almost succeeded, but the Sovereigns drove them out. However, the attack left the Sovereigns weakened, and they, knowing that they couldn't stand up to another attack like that, went into hiding. They knew that they needed help, but what could they do? The rebels would be back eventually, with stronger armies.

Suddenly, an idea struck them. There were other worlds besides their own; why not get help from one of them? A portal was opened with the little strength they had left, and two human babies fell through. Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon were clearly upset; what could these creatures do for them? Fanglongmon somehow managed to calm them down and came up with a plan.

The two were to be raised by them, learning the ways of the Digital world. They were both female, and appeared to be the same age. They looked exactly the same except for the colour of the hair that was starting to grow on them. After learning a bit more about humans, and how they named their children, the one with golden hair like the sun was called Hallie, and the one with hair black as the night was called Hannah.

Two Digi-Eggs were created as they started to grow older. When they eventually hatched, both children were thrilled. Hallie received a tall, golden, fox-like Digimon called SunRenamon, while Hannah received a black version of the same Digimon called ShadowRenamon. The four of them would always train together, and they were happy together. After about seven more years, they were so strong it was as if nothing could defeat them.

When the rebels tracked down the Sovereigns and tried to delete them again, Hallie and Hannah were ready for them. Using all of their power, Hallie and SunRenamon bio-merged into SunSakuyamon, and Hannah and ShadowRenamon became ShadowSakuyamon. With the combined power of light and darkness, the rebels were all defeated. The two were honored with a wish for each. Hallie wished to create a world where light and darkness could exist in peace, and Hannah wished to meet other DigiDestined children. Both of their wishes were granted; they met more DigiDestined kids and became friends with them, and a new world was created alongside the Digital World and the Real World. Hallie took one half of it, while Hannah took the other half.

Hallie's side of the world was bathed in light, like the Real World, only brighter. Many beautiful plants grew there, and Digimon from all over the Digital World crossed over there to live in peace. It was paradise, and Hannah created the few shadows that existed there to create balance.

Hannah's side was very dark indeed. Exotic plants that could only survive in darkness grew there, and some Digimon that liked the darkness lived there too. Hallie created a few specks of light for comfort, and to ensure that balance existed.

The two would always get together for meals and chat pleasantly. They would talk about things on their sides of the world, and how good things were. Everything was peaceful, until the arguments.

The two suddenly began to bicker whenever they met each other for meals. Hannah would say that Hallie had too much territory and that she needed more room, but Hallie would say that Hannah had plenty of room already. Eventually, the two would bio-merge and fight physically whenever they even caught a glimpse of each other.

"What about our wish? That light and darkness could exist in peace together?" Hallie would always remind Hannah.

"_Your_ wish, Hallie. Not mine. _Yours_. Light and darkness cannot exist together, and you've proven that to me," Hannah would always respond.

Soon enough, Hannah grew very cold and would avoid Hallie at all costs. She'd been practicing some more dark magics, and Hallie would practice light ones to defend herself. Eventually, they decided to stay in their bio-merged forms permanently, so as not to let their guard down. Hannah had then started forcing Digimon to join her side with her dark taint, and they would attack Hallie constantly.

Hallie became very tired and weakened by all of the effort she made to protect her world. She knew she could not stop Hannah alone; she needed help. She knew that she and Hannah were stronger than regular Mega-level Digimon, so she would need all the help she could get. She took her Digivice, which she hadn't used in a long time, and focused her powers into it.

"Calling all DigiDestined!" she yelled into it, "Calling all DigiDestined!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you think? I'll do my best to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its themes, but SunRenamon, SunSakuyamon, ShadowRenamon, and ShadowSakuyamon are mine, as are Hallie and Hannah.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 1_

_The Children Arrive_

Tai Kamiya was always a late sleeper. It always took something important to wake him up before he wanted to. This time, the thing that almost woke him was a flash of light. He turned over in bed, trying to sleep.

His Digimon partner, Agumon, snored beside him. Agumon was a small, reddish-yellow dinosaur-like Digimon that Tai had met when he first came to the Digital world. He and the other Digimon had protected him and his friends from an attacking Kuwagamon, and they had been very grateful. They were still best friends after three long years of separation, and now they were back together, just like old times.

He has now aware of somebody shaking him. He turned over and sleepily pushed his messy brown hair out of his eyes, trying to see who it was. His little sister, Kari, looked back at him, looking slightly worried. Kari's partner, a cat-like Digimon named Gatomon, was trying to wake up Agumon at that exact moment.

"Get up, you lazy lizard," Gatomon complained, kicking Agumon gently.

"I'm up, I'm up," Agumon mumbled as he sat up.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Tai asked. His sister looked very worried about something.

"Listen to this," Kari said as she held out her pink D-3. A voice was heard as the light shone from it. This light was also coming from Tai's Digivice at the moment. He quickly picked it up, trying to hear the message more clearly. There it was, in a voice that they all knew:

"Calling all DigiDestined! Calling all DigiDestined!" the voice on the end yelled.

"SunSakuyamon?! Is that you?!" Tai asked in a panic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another universe, Takato Matsuki was getting the exact same message. He and his partner Guilmon had been trying to answer back through his D-Arc for what seemed like hours. Guilmon was a red dinosaur-like Digimon with black rings on parts of his body and a Digital Hazard symbol on his white chest. He cocked his head like a confused puppy as Takato tried to answer.

"SunSakuyamon! Where are you?! Why do you need us?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Takato asked quickly in a panic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In yet another universe, the same message came to Takuya Kanbara. Since he had no Digivice at the moment, the voice came from his cell phone.

"Answer me!" he yelled as he slipped on his trademark hat and goggles. "What's wrong?! Why are you calling me when I'm trying to sleep?!" Luckily for him, it was summer, so he didn't have to worry about school. If he did, he might have just hung up on her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SunSakuyamon gave the same answers through all of the Digivices and cell phones at once. "Listen to me. I'm running out of time. I'm using what's left of my power to contact you all now, but I didn't have enough strength for a recall. You can hear me, but I can't hear you. I need you to go to the nearest train stations as quickly ass possible. There are some Trailmon that can take you to my world. You must hurry, though! If you do, you just might avoid her."

"If anyone needs power that they have lost through their adventures, I will restore them upon your arrival. Please hurry! Already I grow weakened…" After those last words, her signal was gone. In the three separate universes, Tai, Takato and Takuya all knew what they had to do.

They had to get to the nearest train stations and help SunSakuyamon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we aren't."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Takuya struggled to hide a snicker. Ever since they headed to the station, his friend Tommy Himi had been asking that question over and over again. Koji Minamoto, Takuya's best friend, had been getting the most annoyed. He now wore an expression that stated, "If he does that again I will smack him."

"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we're here now," Zoe responded. Zoe Orimoto, the only girl in the group, had been doing her best to keep patient with Tommy, but even now her patience was wearing thin. Luckily, she was right; they had arrived.

The train station had recently been repaired because of the damage done by Lucemon when he appeared about a month ago, but it was still in a little bit of rough shape. There were a few areas where construction was still going on, but thankfully their station was not one of them. Quickly, the six friends entered the nearest elevator and descended to their exit from the Real World.

The elevator dropped at a faster pace than usual, and when it stopped, they were all in a big mess. Tommy was at the bottom of the pile, with Zoe on top of him. J.P Shibayama, the oldest of the group, was on top of her, and Koji was on top of him. Koji's twin brother Koichi Kimura was on top of him, and Takuya was on top.

"Ow, my leg!" Tommy moaned.

"I think I twisted something," Koji muttered.

"At least I didn't land on my head this time!" Takuya said happily.

"Yippee for you," Zoe muttered.

"Is everyone okay?" Koichi asked.

"Do we _sound_ okay to you?" J.P said sarcastically.

"Knock it off! We have to hurry! SunSakuyamon sounded upset when she called," Koji pointed out.

"He's right; let's go," Takuya said, getting off of Koichi. Koichi got off of Koji and helped him up off of J.P. J.P pushed himself off of Zoe, who helped Tommy stagger to his feet. They noticed that there was only one set of tracks left standing, and on them a golden-yellow Trailmon.

"There you are!" the Trailmon greeted. "I've been waiting for you kids to get here for hours! Hurry up and get on; we're running out of time." With no questions asked, the kids got onto the train Digimon and they set off for SunSakuyamon's world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The subway had long been repaired since Sandiramon's attack on the Real World. Takato and his friends now stood there again, waiting for this Digimon called Trailmon that SunSakuyamon had mentioned. Beside Takato were his friend Henry Wong and his partner Terriermon, along with Henry's little sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon, and Rika Nonaka with her partner Renamon. On his other side were his girlfriend Jeri Katou, who had lost her partner Leomon in battle, Kazu Shioda with Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa with MarineAngemon, Ryo Akiyama with Cyberdramon, and Ai and Mako with Impmon.

"What are we waiting fow, Henwy?" Susie asked.

"A Trailmon," Henry replied.

"What's a Twailmon?" Susie asked.

"It's a train-like Digimon," Lopmon answered.

"Yay! We get to wide a big twain!" Susie cheered.

Soon enough, a bronze Trailmon pulled into the station. "All aboard that's going aboard!" it called out as the doors opened.

"Well, then, let's get going," Takato muttered as he stepped onto the Trailmon. Everyone else followed suit and headed out for another new world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Kari were at the nearest train station, also waiting for a Trailmon. Besides them and their partners, everyone else was there too. Sora Takenouchi with her partner Biyomon, Matt Ishida with Gabumon, Izzy Izumi with Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa (who had gotten an early flight back from America) and Palmon, Joe Kido with Gomamon, Davis Motomiya and Veemon, Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon, Cody Hida with Armadillomon, T.K Takaishi, Matt's little brother, with Patamon, and Ken Ichijouji with Wormmon.

"I'm bored. When's something gonna happen?" Davis whined.

"Davis, whining isn't going to make anything happen," Ken said with a sigh.

"But it makes me feel better about it," Davis said stubbornly.

"It also drives us up the wall, so stop it!" Yolei complained.

Kari shook his head. "He just never changes."

Soon enough a silver Trailmon pulled into the station, opening its doors. "Better hurry up and get on. SunSakuyamon needs your help badly; I can tell." Quickly the kids and Digimon got on, waiting to reach their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have arrived, my lady," a young Knightmon said to SunSakuyamon, who was struggling to even stand.

"Good, good. Now it's my turn. You are dismissed for now," the Digimon said kindly.

"Yes, my lady," the Knightmon said as he left. SunSakuyamon forced herself to her feet and held up her golden staff to the sky. The staff began to charge with light energy, and the Digimon staggered again.

"_Power of Light_!" Thirteen beams of light left her staff and moved across her side of the world, trying to reach the ones that they had to reach. After this last spell, she collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Now it is up to them…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," was all Davis could say about their location. They were near a shimmering lake with many exotic plants around. The sky was clear, letting the sunlight flash across the water. It was just beautiful.

Suddenly, Veemon jumped. "Davis! I see something!" he yelled. He was right; six beams of light were coming right at them. They braced for impact, but all they did was hit all six D-3s. Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon all glowed for a few seconds, then it faded.

"What just happened?" Yolei asked in shock.

"I don't know," Cody answered.

"How about we find SunSakuyamon and ask her?" Veemon asked.

"We'd better hurry then," Patamon muttered, "we might not have much time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cool!" was Kazu and Kenta's reaction to where they had ended up. They were on the edge of an exotic looking forest, filled with fruit. The sight of this place made them all hungry, but Rika wasn't so sure.

"We don't know which ones are poisonous or not. It would probably be smarter to just wait and eat later," she said.

"Rika's right; we have to get going," Takato said. Suddenly, they saw streaks of light moving across the sky, and one of them aimed for them. They all got ready to dodge, but it turned and hit Jeri's Digivice. Even though Leomon was gone, she still kept it around. As soon as the light hit it, and orange glow came from it, nearly blinding them. When the glow faded, a Digimon was standing where the glow had been. Jeri's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Oh, Leomon!" she cried, "I thought I'd never see you again!" She ran right up to him and hugged him. He returned the gesture gently and with a soft smile.

"It's alright," he said softly, "I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch your step! That first one's a doozy!" Tommy said with a laugh. They had ended up on the edge on a massive canyon that stretched on for miles.

"Wow, what a view," Koichi commented.

"We'd better be careful, though," Koji said, "since we don't have our Spirits, if we fall it's over."

"He's right. Be careful everyone," Takuya warned. Suddenly six streaks of light came at them out of nowhere. They all jumped back, but it only hit their cell phones, (Koichi had gotten one of his own recently) causing them to glow. After the glow subsided, their cell phones were once again D-Tectors.

"Hey! We got our Spirits back!" Zoe said with a smile. She was right; their Spirits were back with them.

"Now we don't have to be as careful, so…" Takuya started to say, but he ended up being interrupted. Five Digimon crashed into the group, three of them jumping around playfully. The kids immediately recognized them: Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon.

"Hey, guys!" Patamon said with a smile.

"How did you guys get here?" Tommy asked, looking slightly confused.

"SunSakuyamon sent a Trailmon for us," Bokomon explained. "She said you'd be here, so how could we possibly say no?"

"How about 'no'?" Neemon said, earning him a waistband snap from Bokomon.

"We'd better get going," J.P muttered, "who knows how much longer she has?"

"He's right; let's go!" Takuya said with his usual enthusiasm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Annoying? Funny? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next one. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: See the chapter before; I'm not going to type it up again. 

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 2_

_Darkness Among Us_

"We're lost," Zoe pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"We are not!" Takuya yelled back at her. "We just don't know exactly where we are, that's all."

"We're lost," Koji mumbled to Koichi so that Takuya wouldn't hear him. Koichi chuckled slightly, but said nothing. They had managed to find some forested area and had followed Takuya into it; he had thought that going through a forest would guide them to SunSakuyamon's castle. However, they were now hopelessly lost.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched by something, but you don't know what it is?" J.P asked out of the blue.

"Sometimes," Koji muttered, "why?"

"Because I've got that feeling right now," J.P answered with a shiver. He was right; all of them could feel it. They were definitely not alone. Koichi whipped around, looking behind them. He'd sensed something there, coming closer.

"Everyone, get ready. We might have to fight," Koji and Takuya warned.

As soon as they heard a rustling sound, they all tensed up, ready to fight. The one making these noises stepped out of the shadows in a non-violent manner. This figure looked like a woman covered in black, fox-like armor. She carried a black Vajra staff and had long black hair in twin ponytails that reached down to just above her ankles. "Hello, everyone," she said politely.

"Oh, it's only ShadowSakuyamon. False alarm, guys," Takuya said, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to fight.

"Nice to see you all again," ShadowSakuyamon said nicely.

"Same here," Tommy said with a smile, "it's been way too long since we've seen you and your sister."

_FLASHBACK_

_The six had been resting for the night, Takuya snoring like a bulldozer, when they woke to a strange light appearing out of nowhere. They all shielded their eyes from it, but it cleared in about five seconds. Koji, being the warrior of light, was the first to recover, but Koichi, being the warrior of darkness, was the last. Two Digimon and two humans stood there, looking around. The Digimon both looked pretty strong, so they didn't know whether or not to fight or run._

"_So, you must be the DigiDestined," the one with golden fur said, turning to them, "it is an honor to meet you."_

"_Umm… who are you?" Takuya asked, still half-asleep._

"_My apologies," the one with black fur said, "I'm called ShadowRenamon, and she's my sister SunRenamon."_

"_I'm Hannah," said the black-haired human beside her, "and she's my sister Hallie."_

"_We came here to meet other DigiDestined like us," Hallie stated, "and it looks like we've found them."_

"_What do you want from us?!" Koji snapped at them._

"_We only came to learn a bit more about other DigiDestined. We merely came out of curiosity," Hallie replied._

"_You can trust us," Hannah had said, "and if we do betray you, feel free to rip us to shreds."_

"_Well…" they all thought about these strange Digimon. Could they be trusted? They seemed trustworthy enough. They turned and faced the newcomers again._

"_We've decided to trust you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, we had some fun times together. Talking, laughing, telling jokes, battling attacking Digimon; those were the greatest times," ShadowSakuyamon said with a laugh as she twirled her staff.

"You said it!" Zoe said with a smile.

"But times are different now. My sister has been under siege for many days now, and her strength is fading. She won't last much longer without help," the Mega said with a sad expression.

"We already know; she called us about it earlier. The only problem is that we don't know which way to go. _Somebody_ got us lost," Zoe complained with a glance at Takuya.

"I already told you, _WE'RE NOT LOST_!!" Takuya yelled angrily.

"Same old Takuya," ShadowSakuyamon muttered with a slight smile. "Tell you what; I'll show you how to get to her. First, however, I've got a little gift for you."

"Wow, thanks!" Tommy said gratefully.

"You're welcome," she said with a smirk. She pulled something from behind her back. When everyone saw what it was, they froze.

"What the… What are you doing?!" J.P. yelled as if she was crazy.

"Giving you that gift I promised. Five darts of Shadow Poison!" She said with an evil laugh as she threw the darts.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Yeow!"

"Yeouch!"

"Ah!"

Koichi didn't know how to react. One minute he and the others were seeing a friend, and the next she attacks them and hits them with poison. The others all fell to the ground, glaring angrily at her. Koichi was confused; why would she do this? And even more confusing, why didn't she hit him?

"What did you do?!" he hissed at her, venom in his voice.

"Shadow Poison; I needed them out of the way. It is completely harmless for ones of darkness like us, but for those of the light its effects are doubled!" ShadowSakuyamon said with a smirk.

Koichi looked over at Koji, terrified for his brother's safety. Sure enough, Koji was wincing in pain a lot more than the others were.

"Well, I must now bid you adieu," the Mega said, still smirking. "But don't worry; you won't live long enough to see me again." She laughed evilly and flew away.

"Traitor," Koichi mumbled, his body shaking with rage. He then stood up and screamed it at the top of his lungs; "TRAITOR!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokomon was nervous as he dabbed at Takuya's forehead with a wet cloth. The poor kid was starting to burn up, and it was only going to get worse. He looked over at Koichi to see if he was alright; this was really not good. Koichi was crying quietly, tears moving down his face at an even pace. There had to be _something _he could do.

Bokomon knew that he couldn't just let them all die. Suddenly, he came up with a plan. He reached into his waistband and, pulling out his trusty book, began to search for information on an antidote.

"Hmmm… Let's see here… Aha! Koichi! I think I know how to help the others!"

Koichi immediately looked over at him. "Well, what is it?" he asked quietly.

"According to the book, there's a plant called a Light Flower that grows here. Its true properties are unknown, but it's been rumored that when it is made into some herbal tea, it can cure Shadow Poison! However, this is just a rumor, so I don't really know…"

"It's worth a try," Koichi muttered. "I'd rather die than let everyone suffer like this. Where can I find some?"

"That's the main problem," Bokomon said with a shake of his head. "Only those with powers over light can locate them or touch them. If another tries to touch them they are repelled by a barrier, and ones of darkness, no matter their intentions, get hurt if they try."

"There has to be some way to track them though…" Koichi said thoughtfully.

"Actually there is," Bokomon said thoughtfully. "Remember what SunSakuyamon did a while back?"

_FLASHBACK_  
"_What!? No way!" Koji yelled angrily._

"_Please? It will only take three seconds, and we already said you can rip us to shreds if we are lying," Hallie begged._

_They all hesitated, then Tommy stepped forwards, his D-Tector in his hands. "Here," he said, passing it to Hallie._

"_Thank you," Hallie said warmly. "SunRenamon, we'll have to bio-merge now."_

"'_Kay," her partner said with a shrug. Hallie took out the golden Digivice she held, which looked like a combination of all four kinds of Digivices, and placed it to her heart._

"_SunRenamon, bio-merge to… SunSakuyamon!"_

"_That's better," the new Digimon said as she raised her staff. Gently she touched Tommy's D-Tector with it and both objects gave off a faint glow. She handed the Digivice back to Tommy and he went back over to the others. One by one, they all went up to her and gave her their D-Tectors, and she did the same thing to all of them._

"_I've added a new function to your D-Tectors," she began, "I used some of my light magic to add a tracking function into them. Now you can track any Digivice, no matter what kind it is. You aren't the only DigiDestined out there, you know."_

_END FLASHBACK_  
"Maybe one of those 'other DigiDestined' she mentioned could help you," Bokomon suggested.

"Maybe," Koichi muttered, "and I'm willing to take that chance." He pulled out his D-Tector and checked the tracking system. Sure enough, there were other Digivices around, and they were very close by.

"I've got a signal. Bokomon, you and the others stay here. I have to hurry," Koichi instructed as he ran off into the brush. Bokomon nodded and went back to what he'd been doing before. _I just hope he makes it in time…_

Kari felt a familiar pain coming over her and she clutched her head, crying out in pain. Everyone else quickly ran back to her.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked her, looking worried.

"Darkness… coming closer… it's definitely very powerful…" Kari moaned.

T.K snapped his attention to the bushes behind them. "There's someone there…" he muttered, "someone with strong dark power."

Everyone got out their Digivices, preparing for anything. "Whoever's there, show yourself!" Tai yelled.  
The figure in the bushes thought for a moment. Maybe they could help him. Slowly, he stepped out.

The others were surprised to see a human emerge from the bushes. They started to lower their Digivices when Kari cried out in pain again.

"Is your friend okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine; this always happens when she senses darkness," Joe explained. Suddenly the other kid looked guilty, as if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'll take a few steps back if that helps."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, "It's not like this is your fault."

"Well, it kinda is," he mumbled, "My name is Koichi Kimura, and I'm the one she's sensing. I'm the one with dark power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See before.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 3_

_Fangs and Arrows_

"What?!" Davis was shocked at this statement. This kid had dark power?! It was just so weird!

"Impossible!" Izzy gasped.

"It's true," Koichi said with a nod. Before he knew what was happening, he was surrounded.

"Do you work with ShadowSakuyamon?" Ken asked calmly, referring to one of the two Digimon that had visited them and made friends with them. Before anyone knew it, Koichi had pinned Ken down, anger in his sight.

"I would _never_ work with that traitor!" he hissed. "You'd be wise to never say that again," he added as he slowly got off.

_If he doesn't work with ShadowSakuyamon, that means he's against us! We'll probably have to fight him to keep ourselves safe,_ Kari thought as the pain ebbed away. After she could get used to someone's dark aura, it didn't hurt if she sensed them. She stood and pointed a finger at him.

"If you have dark power and are not with ShadowSakuyamon, you are an enemy of ours. You should leave now," she said, trying to keep calm.

"I can't," Koichi said with a shake of his head. "I need some help."

"Tell you what; if you can beat me in battle, we'll help you," Kari said calmly.

"I was actually hoping to settle this without a fight, but if it can get me what I need, I'll battle you," Koichi said quietly.

"Gatomon, are you ready?" Kari asked. The cat Digimon ran in front of her ready to fight.

Koichi just got out a black Digivice that none of them had ever seen before.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Loewemon!"

In Koichi's place was a human-like Digimon with black lion armor covering his body. Everyone else was puzzled; how did he do that? Izzy quickly got out his computer to find out who this Digimon was.

_**DIGIMON ANALYSER: LOEWEMON**_

_Loewemon is a Champion level Legendary Warrior of darkness. He's loyal to his companions, but fierce towards his foes. His Shadow Meteor attack will make you wish you had a night-light._

Loewemon crossed his arms over his chest, charging dark energy. Kari winced, but not from the amount of dark energy; it was because he sounded pretty strong. She hoped Gatomon could handle this.

"_Shadow Meteor!_" Black energy in a ball was in front of his chest when he uncrossed his arms. The energy was released in a huge blast that Gatomon narrowly dodged.

"_Lightning Paw!_" Gatomon hit Loewemon with a strong punch that knocked him for a loop. He got up quickly, though, and charged at her again.

"_Shadow Lance!_" Loewemon rushed at her, and pitched his lance at her. Gatomon took the hit and cried out in pain. Slowly, however, she pushed herself to her feet. Kari held out her Digivice; this was the only way to protect her friend.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"

A beautiful female angel Digimon stood in Gatomon's place now. She hovered off of the ground and two small wing-like shapes sprouted from her wrist, like the frame of a bow.

"_Celestial Arrow!_" An arrow of light formed in her fingertips, and she fired it like an archer would fire a bow and arrow. Loewemon held up his shield to block the attack, but it still did some damage.

"I must not lose!" Loewemon yelled. "Execute! Slide Evolution! JagerLoewemon!"

A huge, black, lion-like Digimon stood where Loewemon once had been. Izzy quickly got his analyzer out for this one too.

_**DIGIMON ANALYSER: JAGERLOEWEMON**_

_JagerLoewemon is an Ultimate level warrior of darkness. His Ebony Blast attack can knock you senseless. This is definitely one kitty you don't want to scratch behind the ears._

"_Ebony Blast!_" The pistons on his back recoiled and let loose blasts of dark energy from his jaws. Angewomon dodged a few, but three hit her wings and she fell. Quickly, she got back up.

"Why do you fight against us?" Angewomon asked.

"You have something I need, and I cannot leave without it," JagerLoewemon answered.

"Well, what is it that you want?" she asked.

"The assistance of one with powers over light," he replied.

"Why?"

"I am running out of time. I have to get some Light Flowers or innocent lives will be lost."

"Innocent lives will be lost? What do you mean by that?"

"If you come with me, I will show you."

Angewomon looked over at Kari. "What do you think?" she asked.

Kari thought about this for a moment. "Well… alright. Even if he does turn on us, we can still beat him. We have strength in numbers."

"Fair enough," JagerLoewemon said as he de-Digivolved to his human form. "Follow me."

One by one, the others followed him. Eventually, they came to a small clearing, which was where the attack had happened. Five Digimon and five humans were there, and the Digimon turned as they entered the clearing.

"Koichi! You're back!" Patamon said happily.

"Thank goodness! I heard a battle and started panicking!" Bokomon said with a sigh of relief.

"How are they?" Koichi asked.

"Worse, I'm afraid," Bokomon said with a shake of his head. "Especially Koji. ShadowSakuyamon was right; it's twice as bad for him."

Koichi quickly ran over to his brother. "Koji! Can you hear me?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another spasm of pain rocked Koji's body, and he struggled to keep himself from whimpering. He could hear a voice; who was it? He couldn't tell; he hurt too much. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Now he knew who's voice it was. His vision was blurred, but he could still tell.

"K… Koichi…" he rasped, his throat dry from the poison.

"Yes, it's me," the voice answered.

"D… did you find… an antidote… yet…?" he managed to say.

"Not yet, but I _will_ get one; you can count on that," his brother answered.

"Good… I might not last too much longer… hurry, please… for my sake and for… yours…" he mumbled before closing his eyes again.

Koichi stood up, small tears moving down his cheek. The other DigiDestined who had followed him all looked shocked at the state that the others were in.

"Who did this?" Cody managed to ask.

"ShadowSakuyamon; she betrayed us," Koichi said softly. "She hit them with darts filled with Shadow Poison. The only reason I didn't get hit was because it wouldn't have affected me. However, since Koji has power over light, he's twice as bad as everyone else."

"You seem pretty worried about this Koji kid," Yolei said, looking sympathetic.

"Wouldn't you be worried if _your_ brother was dieing?" he answered. Everyone else looked at him sympathetically; this was worse than they thought.

"Wow that must be hard on you. I lost my brother when I was young and I still haven't completely gotten over it," Ken said sadly.

"You think _that's_ bad? At a couple of points I nearly killed him in cold blood," Koichi countered.

"That wasn't your fault," Lopmon said comfortingly.

"I know, but I still feel really guilty about it. I just don't want him to get hurt because of me again. That's why I really need to find Light Flowers; to make an antidote," he explained.

Kari turned to T.K. "Should we trust him?" she whispered.

"Well, his story seems honest. I say yes," T.K answered, "but maybe half of us should go with him, and the other half stays here just in case."

"Okay," Kari said with a nod, "we'll help you. However, half of us will go with you just in case."

"Fair enough," Koichi said with a nod. In the end it was decided that Kari, T.K, Matt, Ken, Sora and Cody would go, while the others would stay. Davis was practically crying as they left.

"How come I can't go?!" he complained.

"Because we need you to stay behind and help out," Izzy said, sounding irritated.

"But why me? Why not Cody or Sora, or even T.J?" Davis complained.

"It's _T.K_, and it's because it was Kari's decision. I don't know why she didn't pick you, but I really don't care," Gomamon complained.

Davis sighed and gave up. What did Kari _see_ in that guy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm not very good at describing fight scenes, so please don't flame me because of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 4_

_The Past Revealed_

Kari could sense light energy; it was all part of her bearing the Crest of Light. The energy was faint, so it was very far away, but it was still there. She was on Koichi's back; he had Beast Spirit Evolved to JagerLoewemon again. Angewomon and Pegasusmon flew above them, with T.K on Pegasusmon's back. Sora was riding on Birdramon, while Ken was on Stingmon's back. Cody, Matt and Armadillomon were all right next to Kari, riding on Garurumon's back.

"Turn left here," Kari said as they continued to travel. They'd been moving for about half an hour now, and they still hadn't found anything.

"Can we rest?" Garurumon asked out of nowhere, "I'm getting tired."

"Me too; my wings are _killing_ me!" Birdramon complained.

"Fine; two minute break to rest," Kari signaled. All of the Digimon de-Digivolved with relief and lay down on the ground panting. Koichi was panting as well, but he didn't lay down with the others. He still stood, looking agitated. Sora, in an attempt to break the silence, tried to start up a conversation.

"I noticed that earlier you mentioned that you didn't want your brother to get hurt because of you _again_. What did you mean? I'm just curious, but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Sora said.

Koichi looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Like I said, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Sora said comfortingly.

"No, it's fine. I need to get this out in the open, and it might make me feel better. It's just painful to remember it," Koichi sighed. He sat down and began to tell his story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It happened a while ago. I lived alone with my mother, and she would work hard just to support us. She never complained, but I could see just how much pain she was in. I never knew my father, and I never even knew that Koji existed. I had no idea that I had a brother, much less a _twin_ brother."

"My grandmother was on her deathbed one day and my mother and I went to visit her. She told me that I had a brother, and that his name was Koji, but that was all she could tell me. I needed to know more; I wanted to know who he was, and why we didn't live together. Turns out my parents divorced when we were too young to remember it. Mom took me, and my father took Koji."

"I wanted to try and talk to Koji, but I never could. I saw him on the train that same day and decided to try and talk to him, but I missed the elevator. I noticed he was going down, so I ran downstairs as fast as I could. That was a mistake; I fell, hit my head, and fell into a coma. Next thing I knew, I was in the Digital World."

"I felt angry and betrayed. Why did Koji get to have to live a nice life while mom and I suffered? Then I met _him_. Cherubimon, one of the three Celestial Digimon, noticed my sorrow and the darkness in my heart. He told me that I could turn my pain into power with the Spirit of Darkness."

"As soon as I accepted the Spirit, I felt pain like I had never felt before. I couldn't remember anything about my life as a human, and I never changed back to my human form. I became Duskmon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness. I would never speak with the other evil Legendary Warriors, preferring to spend my time alone in the comfort of darkness."

"Mercurymon and I never got along well; he would always say that I avoided battle because I was a coward, afraid of it. I noticed that the others were failing to defeat those kids that they were trying to defeat, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. When I found them, they had taken the Beast Spirit of Wood and had Arbormon, one of the other evil warriors, cornered. He looked pleased to see me, and the others were confused; they had never seen me before. Even at the battle at Seraphimon's castle, all of them were there except for me. I commented that Arbormon was useless without his Beast Spirit, and I destroyed him with one swing of my sword and claimed his Human Spirit."

"The others were shocked that I had done that to my own ally, but they were still willing to fight. I nearly managed to beat them, but when I got hit with a Wildfire Tsunami attack from Takuya, they fled. Takuya was reluctant, though; he thought he'd beaten me. Turns out that he didn't even leave a wound on me. I found them and attacked them again, and Takuya tried a stupid stunt like he almost always does. He tried attacking me by himself, but I felt no pain from his attacks. Even after the others all attacked at the same time, I wasn't hurt. I decided that he'd be the first to die."

"When I raised my sword, I noticed he wasn't even attempting to run. I didn't care, though, and I brought my sword down. Koji took the hit for him, and he de-Digivolved to his human form. He was in a lot of pain, and I could have finished him off easily, but I couldn't. Hearing his name stirred something inside me, and I felt pain come over me. I left the battle under the cover of darkness, trying to escape the pain."

"I tracked him down later on, inside Sakkakumon, the Beast Spirit of Steel. I forced my way into the sphere he was in, and I found him, wandering around; an open target in his human form. I demanded to know who he was, and he quickly turned to face me. He tried to say my name, Duskmon, but I grabbed him by the shirt collar while he was speaking. I forced him to remember his past, and for some reason that I didn't understand back then, I felt his pain. I saw some of _my_ memories as well, and released him, consumed by pain again."

"I could hear Cherubimon's voice, telling me that to achieve the true power of darkness, I had to remove my obstacle; Koji. Koji, however, told me that that wasn't what I really wanted. In the end, I listened to Cherubimon. We battled again, but like last time, he was no match for me. I had him right where I wanted him; on the ground, on his hands and knees, struggling to keep himself up, near death. He was confessing the regrets in his life as I was about to kill him, when a strange light hit his D-Tector and I was pushed back."

"When the light cleared, he'd Fusion Evolved; fused his two spirits together to become Beowolfmon. This time, when we clashed swords, we were equals. The energy on both sides kept building up, and I could see through him; see his human form. I'm guessing he saw mine too, and our power built up so much it exploded and we were sent flying. When we landed many miles away from where we were, I kept running, and he kept chasing me."

"We clashed again, and I told him what Cherubimon had told me; that darkness was my destiny. We saw each others human forms again, but we kept fighting. He nearly beat me, but Cherubimon stopped him. He called me his 'creation' and I was a bit troubled by that. I questioned him about it later and he made me remember how I got the Spirit of Darkness in the first place. He then gave me the Beast Spirit of Darkness, and I became Velgemon. I battled Koji again, and afterwards he was so badly hurt he couldn't get up."

"I was about to finish him off when his D-Tector sent another strange light at me. I heard a voice; it was Ophanimon, another of the three Celestial Digimon. She made me remember more about my past, and I felt more pain come over me. I escaped, deep in thought. I spoke with Cherubimon about it, and he didn't seem to care. He tainted me again, convincing me that it was Koji's fault that my mother suffered so much. We met up again later, as Velgemon and Beowolfmon, but instead of fighting me, he tried to reason with me. I Slide Evolved back to Duskmon and we clashed swords like always."

"He said he knew I was human, just like him, yet he still hadn't figured out who I was. I told him the truth; that we were brothers, but he didn't believe me and started fighting me again. I told him the whole story, and told him that our mother wasn't dead before I came to the Digital World, and that she probably thought that she lost me too. He continued to fight me though, thinking that I was just trying to trick him. Who could blame him, though? Our father had told him mom was dead."

"In the end, he believed me, but Cherubimon's power broke through and I started battling him again. I got in a lucky shot and he de-Digivolved, leaving him vulnerable. I Slide Evolved back to Velgemon and was about to finish him off when Takuya showed up out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way. I tried to attack them both, but I got distracted by Patamon, who had hatched from Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. His attacks against me could only be described as annoying, so I just swatted him aside. Takuya had Fusion Evolved to battle me, but I easily over-powered him."

"Koji had Fusion Evolved as well, and the two of them defeated and purified me. It was strange, for the first time since I came to the Digital World I felt free. When I came to after falling unconscious, Koji was already asking for answers. I told him everything that I didn't already tell him. When everyone else caught up to the three of us on a Trailmon, I was constantly wondering why they didn't hate me after what I'd done. As we traveled, Patamon, who had forgiven me already, told me that darkness is only a bad thing if you choose to make it that way. We ran into Cherubimon, and I felt hatred again, but this time it was towards him."

"The others couldn't even leave a mark on him, and he took them all down in one hit. I was unharmed, though; Koji had protected me. Cherubimon tried to convince me to join his side again, but I refused. I somehow ended up receiving my own D-Tector and the Spirits of Darkness, but this time, the power was different; there was no pain. I Spirit Evolved and defeated him, but it had just been a projection of some kind. I tried to go battle him myself, but the others wouldn't let me go alone."

"After Takuya and Koji defeated and purified Cherubimon, a new pair of foes came to battle us; Crusadermon and Dynasmon, two of the Royal Knights. We lost and were sent flying to the moon, all out cold. I woke up before everyone else, and I didn't even seem hurt. Neemon thought that I'd just gotten lucky, but I wasn't so sure. A while after we got back from the moon we were all hurt again, but I wasn't even scratched. Crusadermon then told me that the reason I wasn't getting hurt was because I didn't have a physical presence in the Digital World; that I was just a spirit."

"I kept it secret from everyone else, especially Koji. We ended up having to fight Lucemon in the end, and he was way too strong for us. I noticed that his strength came from combining light and darkness together, and everyone was nearly killed. I knew what I had to do; just as Lucemon was about to finish them off I took the entire hit for them. I gave the Spirits of Darkness to Koji, and then… I died."

"The next thing I knew, I felt something wet on my face. I woke up in the hospital and Koji was standing over me, crying. The six of us had a tearful reunion, and we promised that we'd always be friends, no matter what. That's pretty much all of it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" was all Kari could say afterwards, "that's so sad."

"It's pretty interesting, though, that your story and Ken's are so similar," Matt commented. Ken nodded slowly, looking down at his feet.

"So much pain in your life… No wonder you want to protect your brother so badly," Cody muttered.

"Well, then," T.K said, standing up, "we'd better go find those flowers if we want to help your brother and your friends. Kari, which way?"

Kari slowly got to her feet and focused. "That way," she said, pointing east, "it's faint, but it's there, meaning we're pretty far away. We'd better hurry."

"Right!" the other Digimon said with nods. Biyomon, Gabumon and Wormmon Digivolved to Birdramon, Garurumon and Stingmon, while Gatomon and Patamon Armor Digivolved to Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, and Koichi Beast Spirit Evolved to JagerLoewemon. Quickly they followed the direction that Kari pointed them in, in a race against time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the clearing, Izzy was asking Bokomon a lot of questions. He'd been confused by everything about these kids so far, so he'd asked for information. Bokomon, being a very informative Digimon, was only too willing to give the boy the information he wanted.

"How was that kid able to turn into a Digimon? I really need to know," Izzy asked.

"That's an easy question to answer. Koichi used the power of the Legendary Warrior Spirits of Darkness to take on their forms and battle as them," Bokomon answered.

"What about these others? Can they do it too?" he asked.

"Yes, of course; why else do you think they'd be here if they had no way of defending themselves?" Bokomon answered.

"Okay, so far I know that Koichi has the Spirits of Darkness. What kind of Spirits do the others have?" the boy asked.

"Well, Takuya over there; the one with the goggles," Bokomon started, pointing at the boy that Tai was looking after, "has the Spirits of Fire. Zoe over here; the only girl out of all of them," he pointed at the blond girl that Yolei and Mimi were looking at, "has the Spirits of Wind. J.P over there," he pointed at the chubby kid that Joe was looking at, "has the Spirits of Thunder. Tommy; the youngest, right over there," he pointed to the small boy that Davis was checking over, "has the Spirits of Ice. And Koji over here has the Spirits of Light. Perfectly fitting, since he and Koichi are twin brothers."

"How can that be possible? I always thought that light and darkness were enemies."

"Well, they're also brothers," came a new voice. Patamon, who had been helping out with Tommy, suddenly flew over to them. "One can't live without the other! Darkness is only a bad thing if its user chooses to make it that way."

"I see. Thank you for your time, both of you," Izzy said with a nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Armadillomon," Cody said with a sigh.

"Are we close?"

"Yes, we're close alright; they're just on the other side of that cliff up ahead," Kari said.

"Did you say cliff?!" Garurumon gasped. True to her word, a huge cliff was right in front of them, separating the forest from a series of mountains. The flying Digimon didn't have much trouble, but JagerLoewemon and Garurumon nearly fell off the edge. The two Digimon caught their breath and looked down the cliff to the bottom.

"That would've really hurt," Garurumon commented.

"No kidding," JagerLoewemon answered, "I've heard that cats have nine lives, but there is no way anyone could convince me to willingly jump down there."

"Why don't we just fly across?" Cody asked, "We could just ride the Digimon that could fly across the cliff."

"Good idea," Matt said as Garurumon and JagerLoewemon de-Digivolved. Birdramon flew down and all five of them climbed onto her talons. She, Stingmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon all managed to get across in seconds.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yep; they're just up ahead," Kari answered.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake beneath their feet. Out from behind a mountain came…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffie! I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm starting to run out of things to write here. New chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See before.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 5_

_The Sun Shines Bright_

… A large DarkTyrannomon, glaring at the group menacingly. It let out a loud roar, but they didn't even shake. After all, it was just _one_ DarkTyrannomon.

"Well, I do need the exercise. Cody?" Armadillomon said, looking at his partner. Cody nodded and held out his Digivice as Armadillomon got off of Birdramon's talons.

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!" A large dinosaur Digimon stood there, ready to fight.

"Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Loewemon!"

Now seven Digimon stood in front of one angry DarkTyrannomon. The opponent in question just growled and charged at them.

"What a fool," Pegasusmon said, shaking his head.

"I agree," Nefertimon said, also shaking her head.

"Let's just get this over with," Ankylomon sighed.

"Alright then. _Howling Blaster_!"

"_Meteor Wing_!"

"_Spiking Strike_!"

"_Star Shower_!"

"_Rosetta Stone_!"

"_Tail Hammer_!"

"_Shadow Meteor_!"

All seven attacks hit the dinosaur Digimon at the same time, causing him to roar in pain. He turned pitch black, and a ring of data surrounded him.

"My turn," Loewemon said as he stepped forwards, a black D-Tector in his grip. "Servant of evil, let the shadows purify your soul. Fractal Code Digitize!" He scanned the DarkTyrannomon's data, causing it to regress to a Digi-Egg and float away. The others just watched him, stunned.

"How did you do that?" Cody asked.

"I just used my D-Tector and scanned its data. We do that whenever we defeat a foe in battle, to make sure that they don't attack us again," Loewemon explained.

"Well, whatever the case, we're here. There's a lot of light flowers right over here," Kari said, waving them over. She was over by the side of the mountain where the DarkTyrannomon had attacked from, and the others headed over. She was right; there were literally thousands of the white, glowing flowers in a small pit beside the mountain. She hurried over and started picking a few.

"Don't touch me with those," Loewemon warned, "they can hurt me if they do."

"Got it!" Kari called back, "Well, that should be about enough. Let's hurry back to your friends."

"It'll be quicker if we fly," Birdramon said.

"Alright. Let's get going," Matt muttered. Garurumon, Loewemon and Ankylomon all de-Digivolved and climbed onto Birdramon again. The four remaining flying Digimon took off as fast as they could, heading back towards the clearing where the others were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the dark side of the world, a large castle stood. It was tall and crooked, and like everything else in the dark half, it was almost pitch black. There were many twisting and confusing hallways inside, and a single Tsukaimon was flying down one of them. The hallway he was following let to a large pair of black double doors, which he knocked on.

"My lady, may I approach?" he asked. The doors opened, as if answering his question. ShadowSakuyamon sat there, in a meditative pose. She broke the pose and stood up, clutching her staff in her hand. The dark Rookie-level Digimon landed and bowed before her.

"My lady, Mistress of Darkness," he said, "one of your dark servants has been scanned. It was the one closest to the mountains, the one guarding the Light Flowers."

"Who was responsible for it?" the Mistress of Darkness asked calmly.

"A Pegasusmon, a Nefertimon, a Stingmon, an Ankylomon, a Garurumon, a Birdramon, and Loewemon," Tsukaimon answered.

"Hmm… so some other DigiDestined have come here as well. How amusing… it appears I'll have to handle this myself. Show me where they headed," she ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," Tsukaimon said before flying off, "Follow me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, drink up," Kari said gently, handing Tommy some of the antidote.

"Thanks…" he mumbled weakly as he drank it. The others were also receiving the antidote just in time. Mimi and Yolei were helping Zoe keep hers down, Joe was trying to get a stubborn J.P to swallow his, Tai and Davis were giving some to Takuya, and Koichi was helping Koji to weakly swallow it. When Tommy swallowed it, he gagged and almost spat it back up; it tasted like vomit! He managed to keep it down though, and swallowed it, shuddering at the taste.

"How quickly does this antidote work?" Cody asked.

"According to the book, it should start working immediately. The ones taking the antidote will suffer from extreme drowsiness until the poison is fully drained, which should only take about an hour," Bokomon explained.

"That's all the time I'll need," came a familiar voice. In a puff of black smoke, ShadowSakuyamon appeared, with a strange Digimon next to her. It looked like Patamon, except this one was dark blue. Izzy quickly got out his Digimon analyzer again.

_**DIGIMON ANALYZER: TSUKAIMON**_

_Tsukaimon is not a battler by nature; in fact when a battle starts you will often find him taking bets on the outcome. He is better known for being a messenger to higher-ranked Digimon. His Purple Fog is a bubble of toxic air that can poison you if you aren't careful._

"Ah, so the DigiDestined have arrived here as well as the Legendary Warriors. Still no sign of the Tamers, though. What a shame… I thought that maybe I could wipe all of you kids out of existence at the same time. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find them later," she said calmly. All of the Digimon and humans who were conscious stood, bracing for a fight. She smirked, swung her staff, and knocked them aside with a wave of dark energy.

Kari cried out in pain and clutched her head again. This was worse then when she first sensed Koichi, meaning that she was definitely more powerful than he was. Suddenly a puff of golden smoke appeared, and from it, two Digimon. One was a Knightmon, and the other was SunSakuyamon. She smiled weakly; she had to use her staff to keep herself upright.

"Thank you for the warning," she said to the Knightmon.

"It was my pleasure, my lady," the other Digimon replied with a bow.

SunSakuyamon smiled, and then turned towards her sister. "Why have you come here? My territory is off limits to the likes of you!"

"I came here to kill them. Isn't it obvious?"

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, so you've figured out the next part of my plan!"

"You evil heartless witch!"

"Sticks and stones, dear sister."

SunSakuyamon scowled and looked at their odds. The DigiDestined would be able to defeat ShadowSakuyamon, but only if they were all together. "Everyone! Over here! We must retreat for now, or she will kill us all!" The others nodded, grabbed the unconscious Legendary Warriors, and ran right up to her, not stopping to keep track. SunSakuyamon focused her energy, and in a puff of golden smoke, they vanished.

ShadowSakuyamon nearly cursed, but kept her cool. She started to chuckle evilly, and then laugh maniacally. Tsukaimon looked slightly confused, but did not dare to interrupt his mistress. Soon the dark Digimon ceased her laughter and spoke again.

"Let's let them flee like the cowards they are, Tsukaimon," she started, "Let them run and hide like a herd of frightened deer. Let them scurry away like the little mice they are. For every mouse has its cheese, and we've got some of it right here."

Tsukaimon looked at what she was gesturing to and gasped. "My lady! How did you manage to get this without them seeing you?"

"They were in a panic; it was child's play to slip this away from their grasp," she said with a nod.

"They will surely fail without this with them. What are you going to do with it, my lady, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsukaimon asked.

"I will take it with us to the castle. Put it in a cage with unbreakable bars. Then we'll use this as a perfect opportunity to test Project S."

"Project S?! Not to be rude, but are you sure about this, my lady?"

"Positive, my messenger. Project S will bring about the destruction of those kids or, so help me, I will wear pink for a week!"

"_Pink?!_ You're _that_ sure?"

"Yes. Now, let us head back to the castle. We have work to do."

ShadowSakuyamon then focused her energy into her staff, and she, Tsukaimon, and the stolen valuable vanished in a puff of black smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a puff of golden smoke, the kids and Digimon all re-appeared in SunSakuyamon's castle. It was golden all over, with light shining everywhere. SunSakuyamon then collapsed and de-Digivolved to Hallie and SunRenamon.

"Our power is just about gone," Hallie sighed, "We've used almost all of it. We used most of it defending this land from my sister's onslaught of Digimon, then some to contact all of you and some others, some to give you six the power to DNA Digivolve again, some to resurrect Leomon for those others, and some to return the Spirits."

"So _that's_ what that was," Ken muttered.

"We're just so tired. If we hadn't contacted you, we probably would be dead by now," SunRenamon said, "and so we owe you our lives."

"You're welcome," Mimi said with a slight bow.

Yolei looked up for a moment and spoke to the two powerful rulers. "Somehow I'm getting a weird feeling that we're missing something," she said.

Hallie shook her head. "We are, unfortunately missing something."

"A better way to say it would be that we're missing some_one_," SunRenamon said sadly. "One of us got left behind in the rush to flee. Hallie and I only noticed that after we started to teleport, and once we start, we can't stop until we've reached our destination."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the castle of ShadowSakuyamon, the ruler in question was working on a computer, as if she were researching something. Behind her, in a cage, was the stolen valuable. Unconscious, the one in question had no idea what had happened. It was human, with brown gloves, a red jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, and white sneakers. The biggest giveaway, though, was the hat and goggles it wore.

It was Takuya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! That is all I have to say.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New chapter up. That is all I have to say.

Disclaimer: See previous.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 6_

_Burn, Baby, Burn_

An hour later, Hallie was trying to get some rest, but she was unable to. No matter how hard she tossed and turned, she just couldn't sleep. Wouldn't _you_ have difficulty sleeping if there was an angry Zoe screaming in your ear?

"How could you have let this happen?! How could you let them take him?! You get him back right now or, so help me, I will scan you!" she screamed.

"I told you fifteen times already; I can't," Hallie groaned. "I'm nowhere near strong enough, and he's most likely been taken to her castle in the dark side of the world. I can't get in, and even if I could, there's no way we'd be able to escape. We'd all be caught too, and do you honestly think that that will help?"

"Well, then, we'll just have to go get him without your help!" Zoe snapped.

"Well, it is not in my power to stop you, so you could go. However, it will be dangerous, so be very careful and avoid my sister at all costs," Hallie said with a nod. Zoe smiled and headed out of the room to the others.

"I hope he's okay…" she mumbled to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around the same time, on the dark side, ShadowSakuyamon was hard at work. It was difficult, however, since there was a constant banging noise coming from the cage behind her. Takuya had woken up not too long ago, and as soon as he knew where he was he had Beast Spirit Evolved to BurningGreymon and was now ramming headfirst into the bars of the cage. It didn't do anything to the cage, but the constant noise was starting to get annoying.

"You might as well give up," the dark Digimon said, slight annoyance evident in her voice, "The cage is unbreakable. Face it; you're only hurting yourself."

That did nothing to quell the noise as BurningGreymon continued to ram the bars, letting out a slight cry of frustration every time. Finally, he sat down and de-Digivolved, rubbing his sore head.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea…" he mumbled in pain.

"Gee, you think so?" ShadowSakuyamon said sarcastically. She typed up a few more things on her computer and smiled. "Finally finished. Tsukaimon, could you bring out Project S?"

"Yes, of course," the Rookie said before flying off. A few moments later, he returned with a strange item in his grasp. He was wincing, as if the sheer dark power was overwhelming him. "Here you go, my lady."

"Thank you," the dark Mega said as she took the item. He instantly looked relieved, as if he was glad to not have to hold onto it. She turned to face the cage and showed Takuya the item in her hands. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," he answered. He was bracing for a fight, even though she could overwhelm him in an instant.

"This is called a Dark Spiral," she said, fiddling with it, "It is a powerful force that can't easily be resisted. Once it gets on you, you're a slave to the one who created it. I made this one myself, and I added in a few extra touches. It can enhance the abilities of the one who wears it, and it's nearly unbreakable; it will only come off if I take it off. If I were to put it on a Rookie like Tsukaimon, he could become strong enough to battle five Champions and win." Tsukaimon looked awed by this, and Takuya just glared. He didn't like where this was going.

"However, it would be such a waste to send a Rookie to do a Legendary Warrior's job, wouldn't you agree? That's why I used the Shadow Poison in the first place. I knew that that kid would be able to get those flowers, and that's why I only stationed one guard there. It wasn't a real loss; I never really liked him anyways. I knew that you'd be weakened by the poison, so I took that opportunity to grab you and bring you here." Her face then lit up and she started to laugh evilly.

"Umm… I've got some questions. Why are you telling me this, and what's with the flashlight?" Takuya asked.

"First, because I'm going to kill you after I'm finished with you, and second, it enhances my evil features."

"What features? Your face is almost all covered up."

"Never mind!" ShadowSakuyamon snapped as she threw the Dark Spiral through the bars and onto Takuya's arm. He pulled on it as hard as he could, trying to get it off, but it was stuck hard. Soon, he stopped pulling and looked right at her, his eyes glowing red.

"Now go!" she ordered, opening a skylight. "Find those other Legendary Warriors and destroy them!" Takuya nodded slowly, got out his D-Tector, and became BurningGreymon again. ShadowSakuyamon opened the cage and he took off, ready to fight and win. ShadowSakuyamon laughed again, the flashlight to her face.

"I am _such_ a genius!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leomon, I've been dying to ask you this; how did you get back?" Kazu asked.

"Don't mind him," Takato whispered to Jeri, and she nodded while gently kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't know," Leomon answered, shaking his head. "All I really remember was seeing Jeri as my data dissolved, telling her to be brave, then I'm here with all of you."

"Maybe we could ask SunSakuyamon about it," Guardromon suggested.

"If she's alright, that is," Renamon said quietly.

"Then we'd better hurry and get to her," Takato said, looking slightly more worried. Suddenly, the attentions of all of the Digimon were drawn to the sky.

"I smell Digimon," Guilmon mumbled.

"It's coming closer," Terriermon added.

"Be ready for it," Takato said as everyone got out their D-Arcs. A large, red Digimon with massive orange wings flew above them, roaring loud enough to wake the dead. Every single Digimon looked at it, trying to analyze it, but to no success.

"I'm not getting anything on this one," Kenta commented.

"Neither are we," Ai and Mako said at the same time.

"Let's follow it," Ryo suggested. "If it's evil, it could be trying to attack SunSakuyamon, and we could get answers out of it. If it's good, we can ask it for directions."

Rika just sighed; why did he have to be like this all the time? It got on her nerves.

"Good idea," Takato said with a nod. "Lead the way, Guilmon!"

Guilmon nodded and all of the Digimon ran in the direction of the scent. The Tamers swiftly followed behind, ready for just about anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of him?"

"Sorry, Zoe, nothing yet. J.P, you find anything?"

"Tommy, if I did I would have reported it. So far I haven't found anything."

Zoe sighed, looking very worried. "She could have gone anywhere. We need some kind of trail, but how can we follow a trail if there isn't one?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. BurningGreymon soared over them, starting to descend to the ground. Everyone was glad that he'd gotten away from ShadowSakuyamon, but Koichi stopped short. Something wasn't right; there was no way he'd have escaped like that unless he'd been released, and there was only one reason why someone like her would release a prisoner…

"Watch out!" he warned, "Something's not right with him; I can sense it!" He'd managed to warn them just in time, because…

"_Pyro Barrage!_" A series of fireballs were launched at them, and they barely dodged. He turned and aimed at them again, but the others were too quick.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLoewemon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Zephyrmon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kumemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!"

The five Digimon quickly dodged as the blasts nearly missed them. They were in a dangerous place to battle; they were near the edge of the cliff that separated the forest from the mountains. They would have to be careful while they were battling; one wrong move could spell doom!

"_Lupine Laser_!" BurningGreymon dodged the blast of light.

"_Blizzard Blaster_!" He melted the barrage of snowballs before they could hit him.

"_Hurricane Gale_!" He easily pushed through the blast of wind.

"_Ebony Blast_!" He knocked the blast of dark energy aside.

"_Thunder Fist_!" He grabbed Beetlemon with his tail before he could strike and tossed him aside.

"Why is he attacking us?!" Kumemon asked, sounding very upset.

"I don't know!" Beetlemon answered in a panic.

"Look!" KendoGarurumon said, looking at BurningGreymon's arm. "That spiral wasn't there before. I think it's ShadowSakuyamon's!"

"Could be. I'm picking up strong dark power coming from him. That spiral could be the source! It could be controlling him!" JagerLoewemon observed.

"Well, then, we'll have to get it off of him!" Zoe said as she flew in close. Big mistake; BurningGreymon took that opportunity to punch her hard in the face. She hit a tree and collapsed on the ground, pushing herself up. Beetlemon and Kumemon figured that strength would be a better advantage than speed, so they decide to use their Beast Spirits as well.

"Execute! Slide Evolution! MetalKabutarimon!"

"Execute! Slide Evolution! Korikakumon!"

Korikakumon tried to grab BurningGreymon, but he was too fast. He got swatted aside like a bug. MetalKabutarimon tried the same thing, but he got flipped over. Quickly turning onto his front, he and the others backed off for a second to think up a plan. Luckily, Zephyrmon had one.

"Okay, Koji, Koichi and I will all get in a hit first, immobilizing him for a moment. Tommy, you take that moment to grab him and hold him into position while J.P charges an Electron Cannon attack. If you can hit that spiral, maybe it'll break!" Zephyrmon explained. The others nodded and put their plan into action.

KendoGarurumon, JagerLoewemon, and Zephyrmon hit BurningGreymon with a combination of their Lupine Laser, Ebony Blast, and Hurricane Gale attacks, stopping him for a moment. Korikakumon then grabbed him and held him still. MetalKabutarimon, his cannon locked onto the spiral, started charging, but BurningGreymon didn't even struggle.

"_Electron Cannon_!" The blast fired at BurningGreymon's arm, but at the last second he managed to shift his position and throw Korikakumon into the blast. He de-Digivolved and collapsed on the ground, shivering with pain.

"Tommy!" The others quickly raced over to him. They didn't care that they were in the middle of battle; all they were concerned about was their wounded friend. Suddenly, BurningGreymon took a step back, his body shaking as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Zephyrmon asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," KendoGarurumon muttered quietly.

"Is Tommy alright? I'm really sorry. I wasn't aiming at him; honest!" MetalKabutarimon apologized.

"It's okay…" Tommy mumbled, barely conscious, "It's my fault… I didn't get a good enough grip on him… I let him do that…"

"I'm… sorry…" came another voice. It was BurningGreymon, still shaking. "I couldn't… control myself… I let… that witch control… me… Here's your chance… hit me now, while you have time!"

"You heard him; we've got to hit that spiral now!" KendoGarurumon barked.

"_Ebony Blast_!"

"_Hurricane Gale_!"

"_Lupine Laser_!"

"_Bolo Thunder_!"

All four attacks became a combination attack, and the wave of wind, light, thunder, and darkness hit BurningGreymon hard. He seemed paralyzed after the attack; it had completely immobilized him. It would only be temporary, though, so they had to act fast. Everyone was near exhaustion; they had to wrap this up before they de-Digivolved out of fatigue.

"_Electron Cannon_!" This time the powerful blast hit the spiral dead on. It cracked, then completely shattered. BurningGreymon staggered back, de-Digivolved, and fell of the edge of the cliff. By now, everyone else was too tired to even move, so they all de-Digivolved as well.

"Oh no! He's dead for sure! He's de-Digivolved and we can't even Spirit Evolve to help him!" J.P yelled in a panic. Suddenly some Digimon showed up, with some humans behind them.

"Is everyone alright? We saw a strange Digimon heading in this direction," Takato asked them.

"We're fine," Koji panted.

"But one of our friends fell off of the edge of the cliff. I think he might be dead by now," J.P muttered sadly. Zoe, who was sitting close by, elbowed him in the gut.

"Cyberdramon," Ryo ordered.

A large, grey, dragon-like Digimon jumped off the cliff edge moving as quickly as he could. He smiled slightly as he turned back to the others.

"Your friend should be okay. Cyberdramon loves a challenge, and he won't rest unless he succeeds," he explained.

"Thanks," Tommy muttered. He was still in pain, but not as much as before. Cyberdramon came up a few seconds later, Takuya in his arms. The others let out a loud, collected sigh of relief.

"Nice work, Cyberdramon," Ryo said, pride in his voice.

"Oh, great," Rika complained as she noticed Takuya. "Another goggle-head."

"Knock it off, Rika," Henry said with a sigh.

"Kinda reminds me of a female Koji," J.P muttered. Zoe elbowed him in the stomach again for that one. "Ow!"

"Well, we'd better get back to Hallie's castle," Tommy said, trying to stand up.

"You know Hallie? Is she okay?" Takato asked.

"We know her, and she's safe; she's just exhausted," Koichi explained. "She used up all of her power to help us, some other DigiDestined, and some kids she called Tamers."

"Wait; _we're_ Tamers," Kazu said from the back. "Do you think _she _brought Leomon back?"

"She did say something along those lines," Zoe reflected.

"Well, can you take us to her? When she called she sounded urgent," Kenta explained.

"Sure," Tommy muttered, "it's this way."

J.P let Tommy up onto his back and the group set off. Unbeknownst to them, a small dark-blue bat-pig was watching their every movement…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya came to as they were making their way back. He was still a bit tired, but he insisted that he could walk by himself. Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared behind them, and Takuya whipped around to face his opponent. His glare of anger, however, became a look of enjoyment, and he burst into laughter.

Everyone turned to see what he was laughing at and gasped. There was ShadowSakuyamon, but there was something immensely different about her; she was wearing _pink armor_! Everyone else started laughing as well, and they were all making a noise like a pack of hyenas.

"Ha, ha, very funny," ShadowSakuyamon said crossly. "I was so sure that I could defeat you like that I said that if it failed I would wear pink for a week. I just came here to say that this is not over! I'll be back, you can count on it!" Her face lit up and she laughed as well before vanishing again.

"Was that ShadowSakuyamon?" Rika asked. The other six nodded.

"I thought she was on our side," Impmon said.

"She turned traitor on us," Koji explained.

"What was with that flashlight, anyways?" Jeri asked.

"I asked that same question. She said it 'enhances her evil features'," Takuya said.

"What features? Her face is almost completely covered!" Lopmon commented.

"That's what _I_ said," Takuya responded.

"That's just wrong. Why don't we ever have a camera with us? It would have been hilarious to get a picture of that," Terriermon said.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure with a camera had taken the picture and was holding back snickering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Exams today. Wish me luck and I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Exams are almost over, so I'll be updating more often.

Disclaimer: See before.

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 7_

_Finally, We Meet _

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Possible! We all saw it, right guys?"

"Right!"

Yolei was shaking her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "It's just not possible," she insisted.

"Well, it's true. I just wish someone had brought a camera…" Terriermon muttered.

"You have to be joking. I still remember what happened when Mimi tried to get her to wear pink," Cody added.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hannah, I really think that pink would look great on you!" Mimi commented._

"_No thanks," Hannah said with a shake of her head, "I'd rather let a Coelemon chew my arm off."_

_Hallie snickered and shook her head. "She likes wearing pink about as much as she likes getting the black plague," she commented._

"_Ha ha, very funny sis," Hannah mumbled, rolling her eyes. Everybody started snickering and Hallie started cracking more jokes._

"_If I ever saw Hannah wearing pink, I'd probably scream, 'It's a sign of the apocalypse!'"_

_Hannah just growled._

"_The day I see her wearing pink will be the same day I grow a beard and change my name to Steve!"_

_Hannah clenched her fists._

"_Hannah wearing pink would be a sure sign of us being in an upside world; one where up is down and sitcoms are funny!"_

"_That's it!" Hannah yelled, jumping at her sister in fury._

_In a rush the two of them were locked in a cat fight. The boys just stared while the girls were cheering and making guesses on who would win._

"_All this over some pink jokes…" Izzy muttered._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, that was a disaster," Joe said, shaking his head.

"I'm serious, we saw her with pink all over! _Hot_ pink!" Jeri insisted.

"Hot pink, you say?" Hallie asked, looking interested.

"Yeah; too bad we didn't get a picture," Zoe said sadly.

"You didn't, but _I_ did," SunRenamon said. She appeared next to Hallie with something around her neck.

"Hey, that's my camera! I was wondering where that went," Kari said.

"I just borrowed it for a second so I could get a picture of that unforgettable moment," SunRenamon said with a snicker. Hallie gave her companion a high five.

"Excellent work," she said with a smirk.

"Wait; you knew?" Tommy asked, looking confused.

"I had a hunch that something would go wrong, so I sent SunRenamon to keep an eye on you. She borrowed Kari's camera, just in case. And it's a good thing she did, or else we would have missed it!" Hallie said with a laugh. She coughed in the middle, however, and lay down in her bed again. She was still so tired, and it would take a long time to build up her strength.

"Hey, anyone seen Ken?" Davis asked.

_Ken?_ Ryo thought to himself, _He's here?_

"Last I heard, he headed down to the bathroom. Said he needed a warm bath to help him clear his thoughts," T.K answered.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear," Kari said, "not that I'm calling Ken the Devil or anything, but still… we start talking about him and he shows up." True to her word, Ken walked over to them, Wormmon on his shoulder.

"Looks like I missed something important," he said.

"Yeah," Davis replied with a nod. "These guys actually saw ShadowSakuyamon wearing _hot pink_!"

"You're kidding," Ken muttered, shocked.

"No, I'm serious," Davis answered. "Consider us lucky that SunRenamon borrowed Kari's camera; she's got a picture!"

"Can't wait to see it," Ken said with a smile. That's when he noticed who it was besides his friends that were standing there. There were those Legendary Warriors and some other kids, who Ken guessed were the Tamers. One of them, however, looked very familiar. The two stared for a few seconds before they spoke up.

"Ken?"

"Ryo? How'd you get here?"

"Well, we took a Trailmon, ended up in this world, and tried to find our way here. We met these guys and they showed us the way here. That's when we saw ShadowSakuyamon wearing pink."

"So, you've been with these guys all this time?"

"Not exactly. I spent most of my time in the Digital World with Cyberdramon. At one point I ended up meeting these guys, and this wildcat here," he said, referring to Rika.

"Shut it, Akiyama!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, but one day, Rika Nonaka, you'll find yourself unable to resist me," Ryo said.

"Yeah, like _that_ will ever happen," Rika said with a sigh.

"She really _is_ like a female Koji!" J.P commented, earning him Zoe's elbow in his gut.

"Oh, Tamers, I almost forgot," Hallie said as she stood shakily. "I have something for you, besides Leomon. Yes, I brought him back, and no need to thank me for it. We're not out of the woods yet." She staggered over to a medium-sized white box with noise coming from it. It sounded as if there was something in there eating something else. Everyone gathered around as she slowly opened the box.

"HI!" came a very loud voice. A small white Digimon with big ears jumped out. Everyone watched, confused, as the little Digimon landed on the ground and started twirling around.

"Calumon? How'd you get here?" Jeri asked, "And why do you have crumbs all over your face?"

"Hallie found me all alone and agreed to play with me! She played with me a lot until those bad Digimon started coming around. Then she stopped playing with me. This morning she told me to hide in here and surprise you guys, and she left me a whole ton of cream puffs so I wouldn't get hungry. It worked! Yay!" Calumon cheered.

"Who's this guy?" Tai asked.

"He's so cute!" Mimi said with a smile.

"Don't encourage him," Henry said with a sigh.

"He's Calumon, a Digimon who would always wander around the Real World during the time we were there," Renamon said.

"He really loves to play," Guilmon said with a laugh.

"Hey Guilmon, wanna play tag?" Calumon asked.

"Okay! You're it!" he said as he tagged Calumon and ran.

"Yay! Tag!" Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon all cheered as they ran in to play as well. Jeri couldn't help laughing.

"They really _are_ just kids," she said with a smile.

"Hey, where'd Kazu and Kenta go?" Takato asked.

"Bath!" MarineAngemon answered before he went off to play tag too.

"He's right; they went to the bathroom as soon as it was unoccupied," Guardromon explained.

"Oh no," Hallie groaned.

"What?" Koji asked.

"I have a hearing system all around my castle. In this room, I can hear anything anywhere else; including the bathroom," Hallie moaned, covering her face.

"Oh, I get it," Rika said, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"And the worst part is I can't turn it off," Hallie said as she covered her ears with her pillow.

"Oh no," Renamon complained, covering her ears.

"What? What is it?" Koichi asked.

Suddenly they heard something coming from the vent that connected to the bathroom. After a few moments, everyone could make out what it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenta (singing): _Gettin' all pruney!_

Kazu (singing): _Like a raisin in June-y!_

Both (singing): _Soaking in the bath!_

Kazu (singing): _Soaking_

Kenta (singing): _Soaking_

Both (singing): _in the baaaaaath_

Kenta (spoken): I feel loony!

Kazu (spoken): Hope you stop singin' soon-y!

Kenta (spoken): Hey!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not again…" Renamon sighed.

"This is just like last time…" Rika complained, covering her ears.

"Ow! I think my ears are bleeding!" Kari cried.

"They're worse than Tai and Davis!" Veemon whined.

"Hey!" the two mentioned goggle-heads complained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both (singing): _Bath, bath, bath, bath, bath, baaaaaaaaaath!_

Kazu (spoken): It's been really neat!

Kenta (spoken): But you lost the beat!

Kazu (spoken): I can still smell your feet!

Kenta (spoken): My feet don't smell!

Both (singing): _Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaath!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"They sound like dying moose!" Joe complained.

"They sound _worse_ than dying moose," Matt corrected.

"If I had ears, they'd have packed up and gone to Missouri by now," Armadillomon whined.

"Do they _always_ do this?" Ken asked.

"I don't know; I don't try to be around whenever they're bathing," Rika answered.

"Good thing, too," J.P said as he covered his ears.

"This is worse then Mercurymon on the days that he wouldn't stop ranting," Koichi complained.

"I agree; they're both so annoyingly painful I'd jump off a cliff if it meant shutting them up," Takuya complained.

"Okay, who wants me to shut them up?" Hallie asked.

Everyone put their hands, claws or paws up.

"Okay. Koji, Cody, could you come here for a second?" Hallie asked.

They went over to her and she whispered something in their ears. They nodded and headed down to the bathroom.

"What's your plan?" T.K's Patamon asked.

"Just listen for it," Hallie said with a grin. They all tried to block out the noise, and suddenly it was replaced with a new noise. It sounded like Kazu and Kenta crying out in pain and sounds of somebody whacking them with something.

"That was part of a message from Hallie," they heard Cody say.

"What's the other part?" Kazu asked.

"Or do we not want to know?" Kenta retorted.

"The other part is a spoken message," Koji said. He cleared his throat and told them exactly what Hallie wanted them to tell them. "Shut your mouths, for Azulongmon's sake! You can not sing! You sound worse than Hannah when she has a sore throat! So for the love of Ebonwumon, SHUT UP!!"

Everyone in Hallie's room was laughing as hard as they could. Koji and Cody came back over to them, carrying kendo sticks.

"So _that's_ what you were whacking them with. Great job, you two," Leomon said with a smile.

"Thanks," the two of them replied.

"I hope they'll shut up now," Hawkmon said with a sigh. Suddenly a loud rumbling echoed throughout the room.

"An earthquake?" Izzy wondered.

"No; it's my stomach," Veemon moaned. All of the Digimon, even Calumon, were now holding their stomachs. Guilmon then said what was on the minds of all of the Digimon.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm actually pretty hungry myself," Hallie answered.

"Koji and I could cook!" Takuya volunteered.

"NO!" Bokomon and Neemon both yelled.

"Once is quite enough," Bokomon complained.

"My tummy still hurts from last time," Neemon moaned.

"Was it really _that_ bad, Papa-Mom?" Patamon asked.

Bokomon nodded and all of the other Digimon tensed up.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Wormmon muttered.

"Not me; I'm still starving," Guilmon moaned.

Takato shook his head and sighed. "You're always hungry, Guilmon," he said.

"How about some pizza?" Hallie asked.

Everyone was in agreement with that, but they still had to come to one conclusion. In the end, they finally made their decision.

"Tai's buying!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Exams are over! Hurray! I'll do my best to update. Also, I got the song from Digimon Tamers Episode 26: Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure. I want _you _to vote now; who's singing is worse? Tai, Joe, Agumon and Gomamon's singing in Digimon adventure Episode 25: Princess Karaoke, or Kazu and Kenta in the episode that I got the song from?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: See, what did I tell you? I still want people's opinion on whose singing is worse, though. Keep voting, because I want to know!

Disclaimer: See before

**The Shadow Of The Sun**

_Chapter 8_

_Code D-Black_

"So, what's the trouble? I mean, when you called us earlier you sounded upset," T.K said. They were all chowing down on pizza, which Tai had to pay for. The goggle-head in question was sitting at one end of the table in the dining room with a frown on his face, eating pizza with the other three goggle-heads. They were having a contest to see who could eat the most slices of pizza. So far the score was; Tai: 8, Davis: 7, Takato: 5, Takuya: 10.

"Give up, old timer!" Davis taunted as he stuffed down another slice. Davis: 8.

"Who are you calling an old timer?!" Tai yelled back, scarfing down a slice. Tai: 9.

"You're _both_ old timers!" Takato taunted as he finished off another slice. Takato: 6.

"Are we talking or are we eating?!" Takuya retorted as he ate another slice. Takuya: 11.

The other DigiDestined ignored the goggle-heads and listened to Hallie. She finished off her slice and began to speak.

"If you haven't already noticed, Hannah's been acting very unusual lately," she started, "She's been sending armies after me, and it's become very draining. That's why I'm so weakened now. She and I have been fighting for a while now. She insists that I have more territory than her, even though we have the same amount. She and I have disagreed a lot, and she keeps insisting that light and darkness can never exist in harmony together."

"She's wrong!" Tai called over as he finished off another slice. Tai: 11.

"Yeah, Koji and Koichi get along perfectly, and they have the Spirits of Light and Darkness!" Takuya added, eating another slice. Takuya: 14.

"Maybe she's corrupted or something," Takato suggested as he ate another slice. Takato: 7.

"So the only way to stop her is to beat her!" Davis suggested as he ate another slice. Davis: 11.

Hallie shook her head. "I wish it was that easy," she said, shaking her head. "You have to be careful when you're battling her. She doesn't understand that we are linked in more ways than one. Our strengths are not the same, but if she is killed when you battle her… I will be as well."

"Well, how do we beat her then?" Kazu asked.

"It sounds simple, but it's actually pretty tricky. You have to hurt her just enough so that her data becomes visible. Then she can be scanned and purified," Hallie explained.

"So that's where we come in," Tommy realized.

"Exactly," Hallie said with a nod. "But not the whole story. She's too powerful for you all to handle. While I have you guys as my army, she has every single enemy you've ever faced before on her side."

Henry spit out the soda he'd been drinking. "What?!"

"Not good," Suzy said, looking worried.

"_Definitely_ not good. You'll be able to get some like Devimon and Etemon in one hit, no sweat, but others, like Myotismon's three forms and IceDevimon, will be much more challenging," Hallie said, shaking her head. At hearing the name 'Devimon', T.K tensed up. At hearing 'Etemon' Mimi and Joe clenched their fists. At hearing 'Myotismon', Gatomon and Kari shuddered, and at hearing 'IceDevimon', Rika shivered and Koichi looked really angry.

"Mmmph mmmph?" Tai asked with his mouth full.

"Swallow, Tai. I can't understand you," Hallie sighed.

"I said, how's she doing this?" Tai repeated, after swallowing his slice of pizza. Tai: 16.

"She and I keep the data of every single enemy of yours here in this world so that it can't get reconfigured. I guess she's reconfigured the data herself, and for some of the select few that could Digivolve, she's made copies; one for each Digivolution. It takes a lot of power to copy data single-handedly, so she doesn't do it a lot," Hallie explained.

"Good thing, too," Takato mumbled as he finished another slice. "If she was able to copy _all_ that data, we'd be doomed." Takato: 8.

"So, why don't we just go kick their butts now?" Davis asked after swallowing a slice. Davis: 15

"Davis, we don't know exactly who we're up against," Ken pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about _that_; I've got a list of them all," Hallie said with a weak smile. She took a long scroll out from her shirt pocket and began to read out the many names.

"Let's see: Parrotmon, Devimon, Datamon, Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, LadyDevimon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, Diaboromon, Dragomon, Kimeramon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, MaloMyotismon, BlackWarGreymon, Daemon, SkullSatamon, another LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Armageddemon, IceDevimon, Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Sinduramon, Pajiramon, Vajramon, Indramon, Kumbhiramon, Vikaralamon, Majiramon, Makuramon, Chasturamon, Mephistomon, Gulfmon, the army of Parasimon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, another IceDevimon, Murmuxmon, Onismon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, three more SkullSatamon, Lucemon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode. If you add them all together, that's 55 very strong opponents."

"And that's only counting _one_ Parasimon," Ryo muttered.

"They were even a challenge for us," Cyberdramon growled with a shake of his head.

"That's a lot of enemies," Takuya mumbled as he finished eating some pizza. Takuya: 15.

"And most of them _are_ a challenge," Kari sighed.

"Many of them have emotionally scarred us," Mimi said quietly, tears threatening to spill.

"If I see Devimon again, I'll kill him," T.K said calmly, fists and teeth clenched.

Everyone except for Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, and Hallie moved a few steps away from him. Davis leaned in to whisper to Kari.

"What's with him?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kari answered.

Patamon moved over to the others. He looked at T.K sadly, then quietly explained everything to the others.

"It was four years before the second generation of DigiDestined. Our first real battle was against Devimon. The other six Digivolved and tried to fight him, but none of their attacks could do anything. He just brushed them all aside. Then he turned towards me and T.K. He was eight back then, and I didn't know how to Digivolve. He said that a prophecy had said that the smallest would destroy him, and that he wasn't going to let that happen. He went for T.K, who screamed for help while crying his eyes out. I put myself between the two of them, in Devimon's grip. Then I felt a strange feeling move through my body, and I started to change. I Digivolved to Angemon for the first time that day."

"Devimon didn't find me a threat, and tried to attack me. T.K warned me to be careful, and I told him not to worry; I'd get him. I used the power from everyone's Digivices and cut right through Devimon's chest with a Hand of Fate attack. We both started dissolving into data, but he claimed that my sacrifice was for nothing, that there were more enemies out there more powerful than him. He actually _laughed_ as he died; how many enemies do you know who do that? Anyways, I heard a voice crying out for me after I'd half-way gone, and I turned to face the source. It was T.K, his eyes filled with tears. I assured him that I'd come back if he wanted me to, but that didn't stop him from crying anyways."

"After I was reborn, T.K acted as if that whole thing had never happened. He was acting normal; depending on Matt a lot, arguing with Matt when he _didn't_ want to depend on him, crying a lot, but being brave when he needed to be. However, the battle left his heart emotionally scarred. He could never forget what Devimon did, and if I end up in a lot of trouble during a fight, he changes. He's got two sides to him; one's kind and caring, always helping others when they need it, but the other's very cold, and if he's in battle he'll actually be willing to kill his opponent."

Everyone else listened in stunned silence. Ken, Jeri, and Koji all looked at T.K, noticing his pain. They all felt it at one point; they'd all lost someone close to them once.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Kari asked.

"I guess he didn't feel comfortable about it. In fact, according to something I heard, Cody asked Matt about it, and afterwards, Matt called T.K about it. T.K was then wondering why Cody didn't just _ask him _about it. He's willing to talk about it, but only if someone asks him first."

"Wow, that must be hard for him; having to carry a burden like that since he was eight," Jeri said sadly, "Mine happened while I was only a few months younger, but it was still unbearable. After a couple of weeks I was still as depressed as I was when it happened. It was probably because Leomon wasn't reconfigured right away, but still..."

"What a brave kid," Zoe said softly.

"Wow, I never knew he had it so hard," Davis said, looking sorry for T.K.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Yolei asked.

"Just one; when Devimon shows up, let T.K be the one to kill him. He won't be able to rest easy until Devimon is dead by his hands," Patamon said with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's getting late. Time to get some sleep," Hallie said with a yawn.

"How can you tell? The sun's still up," Suzie's Lopmon commented.

"I always have to keep the sun up on my side of this world as a part of our agreement. Hannah asked me to keep the sun over here so that her side would stay dark. That also means that my side will always stay light, no matter what," Hallie explained. "I have to judge the time by how I'm feeling. If I'm tired, then it's about time for me to go to bed. No worries about spending the night here, though; I managed to contact your families and make up some excuses."

"That's good to know; I was getting a little worried," Takato commented.

"By the way boys, who won?" Sora asked.

"I don't know; I wasn't counting," Davis admitted.

"I was; Tai beat me by one slice," Takuya muttered.

"Yahoo! In your faces!" Tai cheered.

"But," Takuya continued, "Davis beat _him_ by one slice."

"In _your_ face, Kamiya!" Davis yelled.

"And," he finished, "Takato passed out after ten slices."

Takato moaned while clutching his swollen belly.

"Okay, boys all share a room down this hall and to the left at the end, girls share a room the same direction on the right," Hallie explained, "And don't worry; the rooms will be plenty big enough."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone turned in, and the boys were all sleeping peacefully, they were all awakened by a horrible noise.

"Wuzzat noise?" J.P mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's Tai, Davis, Guilmon, and Takuya. They snore like bulldozers," Koji complained.

"Veemon, how do you sleep with that noise Davis is making? I'd say he's the loudest out of all of them," Izzy asked out of curiosity.

"I don't," Veemon answered.

The others groaned as they hid their faces under their pillows in an attempt to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koichi couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the snoring. He was so confused; why was ShadowSakuyamon toying with them like this? She could have killed him; she had a chance to do it, so why didn't she? He got up quietly, trying not to wake anyone, and left the room.

He quietly moved down the hallway so that no one would be disturbed. As a Legendary Warrior of Darkness, he was very good at sneaking around unseen and unheard. He needed to think about a few things, and he needed to be alone for that. Suddenly he bumped into someone, and both of them fell over.

"Koichi? What are you doing up?" Hallie asked.

"I could ask you the same question. You need to rest; you're still weakened," Koichi retorted.

"I was thirsty," Hallie answered, "What about you?"

"I have some thinking to do," he answered simply, "and I need to do it alone."

"If you insist," Hallie answered, "Just look after yourself, and if my sister shows up, run. Don't even _think _about trying to fight her; she can only be battled if you're all together."

"I'll remember that," Koichi said with a nod as he walked off. Hallie muttered two final words as he left.

"Be careful."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the boys and the girls all made a mad dash for the bathroom, but the boys got in first. After a few whacks on the head to stop Kazu and Kenta's singing, the boys started getting ready for the day ahead. When they finally finished (they took about an hour) as soon as they opened the door they were run over by a stampede of angry girls. When everyone went down to breakfast the next morning, they noticed they were one short.

"Where's Koichi?" Salamon asked.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him all morning," Lopmon replied.

"Last time I saw him was when I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. He said he needed to do some thinking alone, so I let him go. Everyone needs some alone time once in a while; you of all people should know that, Koji," Hallie explained, "I made sure to warn him to look after himself and to run immediately if he saw my sister. Strange, though, how he hasn't come back yet."

"What if something's happened to him?" Koji asked, starting to sound worried.

"If something did happen, I'd be notified about it," she answered. At that exact moment, alarms started going off and Knightmon came in, looking worried.

"My lady, my lady! Something terrible has happened!" he cried.

"What's all the fuss about?" Hallie asked.

"Come quickly! There's something you need to know about," he explained, out of breath.

Hallie nodded and followed Knightmon down to her work area in the basement, the others following her. She headed over to the main computer and read the warning on the screen. It read _Warning: Code D-Black!_

"Oh no! I shouldn't have let him go out alone, but it's too late now," Hallie said sadly, tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong, Hallie? What's a Code D-Black?" Matt asked.

"One of the worst alerts for me to get. It's a terrible thing to witness, but I never have a choice in the matter. Code D-Black means Dark Digivolution," Hallie explained.

As soon as she explained that, Tai and Takato tensed up. Agumon shivered and Guilmon hid behind Takato. Everyone else looked like they'd been smacked across the face, except for the Legendary Warriors.

"What's Dark Digivolution?" Tommy asked.

"You remember when Takuya couldn't control his Beast Spirit when he first got it and he went on a destructive rampage until he calmed down? _That's _one example of a weaker kind of Dark Digivolution," she explained. Takuya tensed up and clenched his fists. Suddenly a red dot appeared on the screen, moving closer to a large group of red dots and three yellow dots.

"What are those dots?" Bokomon asked.

"They sure are pretty," Neemon commented, causing Bokomon to snap his pants again.

"Well, the yellow dots are me, SunRenamon, and Knightmon, the red dots are you guys, and the black dot is one of ShadowSakuyamon's minions," she answered, then she turned to face Koji, who was now looking completely grief-stricken. "You may want to Fusion Evolve, because _he's_ coming, and pretty quickly." Koji nodded and, along with Takuya, took out his D-Tector.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution! Beowolfmon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution! Aldamon!"

Hallie opened up a skylight, letting Aldamon fly out. Beowolfmon had to grab Aldamon's leg to get out, since he couldn't fly himself. Everyone else went out the back door and watched for their incoming opponent. Kazu and Kenta, having never seen Digimon like that before, got out their D-Arcs to analyze these Digimon.

"Beowolfmon, a Warrior Digimon, Fusion Hybrid, which puts him around the Mega level. Signature attack: Frozen Hunter," Kazu read off of his.

"Aldamon, a Wizard Digimon, Fusion Hybrid, which puts him around Mega, too. Signature attack: Solar Wind Destroyer," Kenta read.

"So, who's the incoming victim of a beat down?" Davis asked, earning him a glare from Kari.

"Velgemon. You'll know him when you see him," Hallie answered.

Suddenly, Kari was on the ground in pain again, and T.K was looking off in one direction. "Here he comes…" Kari managed to say weakly through the pain.

A massive black bird-like Digimon appeared in the sky above them all. It let out a mighty roar and swooped down at them. Suzie got out her D-Arc, wanting to know what it was.

"This one's Velgemon. He's a Giant Biwd Digimon, Beast Hybwed, so he's about as stwong as Antiwamon. His attack is cawed Dark Obwitewation," she read.

Velgemon nearly got them, but they all ducked in time. Beowolfmon looked up at Velgemon in frustration.

"Stop this!" he yelled, "This isn't what you really want to do! This is ShadowSakuyamon's work! You can fight her power if you just try!" Velgemon didn't seem to want to listen, and he swooped down on them again. When he aimed at them again, he was surrounded by data.

"Velgemon, Slide Evolution! Duskmon!" A new Digimon came down at them, unsheathing two swords.

"_Beo Saber!_" Beowolfmon unsheathed his own sword. The swords clashed together, and the two Digimon were putting all of their energy into it, each trying to overpower the other. Ai and Mako took out the D-Arc that they shared and analyzed their new opponent.

"Duskmon, a Wizard Digimon, Human Hybrid, so he's about Champion level. Signature attack: Deadly gaze," they read.

"Why are you fighting me? I'm your brother! ShadowSakuyamon is the enemy here!" Beowolfmon yelled as he was being overpowered.

"Just think about it for a second, Koji!" Duskmon snapped, "If SunSakuyamon hadn't brought us here, you wouldn't have gotten hurt! This isn't our fight! We could have stayed out of it, but then _she_ had to bring us here! This is all her fault!"

"ShadowSakuyamon's lying! Don't you get it? She's just using you! You were used before; do you really want to be used again?"

"Be quiet! This is _nothing _like the last time! I'll kill her and anyone who gets in my way; even you!" With that last burst of strength, Beowolfmon was on the ground, his sword a few feet away. Duskmon stood over him, his sword raised. Everyone else looked ready to rush in, but Aldamon shook his head, signaling that they shouldn't.

"This is his fight; we go in to help when he asks for it," he said.

"Any last words?" Duskmon asked as he got ready to bring his sword down.

"Just two," Beowolfmon answered as he raised his left arm, "_Cleansing Light!_" Duskmon was unprepared and knocked back by the blast. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Little help, here?" he asked.

"That's my queue!" Aldamon said, ready to attack. "_Atomic Inferno!_" Duskmon blocked a few blasts, but most of them hit him. "Anyone else want to help out?"

"Sure!" Takato and Guilmon said as Takato got out his D-Arc. "Bio-merge activate!" he cried out as he put the D-Arc to his chest.

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to… Gallantmon!"

"_Lightning Joust!_" He charged at Duskmon, lightning energy charged in his lance. Duskmon tried to block it with his swords, but he still took some damage. Beowolfmon, Aldamon, and Gallantmon all surrounded Duskmon, leaving him with no escape. No escape, that is, except one…

"Duskmon, Slide Evolution! Velgemon!" He became Velgemon again and took to the air. He flew just above the ground, tracing a circle around all of the DigiDestined with his wing. Beowolfmon could tell what was going to happen next.

"Run!" he yelled as he made a dash for the edge of the circle. Everyone else followed his example and ran after him, not knowing what was going on. Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode and carried Ai, Mako, Armadillomon, Cody, Lopmon and Suzie, since they were the slowest, and Aldamon carried Patamon, Lopmon, Salamon, and Calumon since they were just kids. Everyone was only a few feet away from the edge when Velgemon finished the circle.

"_Dark Obliteration!_" A black sphere began to close on them. Beelzemon Blast Mode and Aldamon flew out, while everyone else had to run. Luckily they made it out before the sphere closed. It glowed red, and disappeared, leaving a hole of pure nothingness behind.

"That… was close…" Henry gasped, out of breath. Velgemon lunged at them again, but something distracted him.

"Stop it!" yelled Lopmon.

"Enough!" cried Patamon.

"End this now!" yelled Salamon.

"_Blazing Ice!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Petite Punch!_"

All three of the attacks just bounced off of Velgemon's body. "Little pests!" he growled, whacking them aside with his wing.

"_Lightning Joust!_" Velgemon just whacked Gallantmon aside with his wing and grabbed him in his talons. Leomon jumped to try and help Gallantmon as Jeri swiped a card through her D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Angewomon Activate!" Leomon gave off a white glow and put his hands together.

"_Heaven's Charm_!" The Light attack managed to damage Velgemon, causing him to release Gallantmon. Cyberdramon couldn't stand watching anymore and ran in to fight too.

"_Desolation Claw_!" Velgemon was temporarily stunned by the blast, but he shook it off quickly. He grabbed Cyberdramon in his claws and flew up high, then landed, slamming Cyberdramon into the ground. While Velgemon was pre-occupied, Beelzemon, Gallantmon, Aldamon and Beowolfmon all aimed at him.

"_Corona Destroyer!_"

"_Shield Of The Just!_"

"_Solar Wind Destroyer!_"

"_Frozen Hunter!_"

All four attacks hit Velgemon at the same time, damaging him heavily as he let out a roar of pain. He faded to a black silhouette, the tainted spirits of Darkness within his now visible data. Beowolfmon approached him with his D-Tector.

"Let this cleansing light heal your soul and purify you! Fractal Code Digitize!" he scanned Velgemon's data, the Spirits of Darkness entering his D-Tector. Velgemon's silhouette faded, leaving Koichi on the ground, unconscious. Cyberdramon was still under him, growling.

"Someone get him off of me before I get mad," he growled. Ryo went over to try and keep Cyberdramon calm while Koji slung his twin onto his back.

"We'd better get him inside. Who knows what could happen if my sister shows up now," Hallie commented. Everyone nodded, some de-Digivolved, and they all headed back inside. They were all wondering the same thing:

_What did she do?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Not one of my better chapters. Please don't flame me! Also, if I'm missing any evil Digimon, please let me know. I don't know if there is an Angewomon card; I just came up with it off the top of my head.


End file.
